The present invention relates to an envelope and an envelope element which are capable of protecting an article contained therein against an impact imparted thereto from the outside and an envelope which can readily extend its internal shape in conformity with the shape of an article and, more particularly, to an envelope and an envelope element which are formed by using a laminated cardboard.
Formerly, for a package bag for a heavy article, an envelope formed by using a two-layer laminated cardboard consisting of a flat cardboard and a corrugated cardboard adhered thereto, has been developed. In this prior art, a flat article such as a book and a magazine can be safely carried without any damage. However, when a brittle article made of glass or ceramics such as a bottle or an ashtray or a rigid article such as a tool is contained in such an envelope and carried, there are problems due to rigidity, insufficient buffer capability to guard against an impact, and so forth. Accordingly, it is difficult to contain such an article in the envelope readily and to carry it without any damage.